Organizations, such as medical organizations, insurance organizations, financial institutions, and other organizations, typically collect information from their customers. The customer information may be provided by the customer on a form, such as a paper form. The data from the paper form may manually be entered by the organization or a data entry service. Alternatively, the paper form may be digitized, such as by scanning the form using a multifunction peripheral, purpose built scanner, etc. to generate a high quality image of the entire form, from which text recognition and data extraction can be performed. However, each of the above described can introduce unnecessary costs to customer data capture, delay the capture of such information, and/or be an inconvenience to the organization gathering their customers' information.
Mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, smartphones, tablet computers, wearable devices, etc. are ubiquitous and easy to use. However, capturing image of forms using the cameras of mobile devices often results in the capture of images lacking sufficient resolution for post-capture processing (e.g., text recognition and data extraction) of often complex and detailed forms. Thus, the data contained within such forms may not be able to be captured from the mobile device captured document images. Furthermore, some systems that utilize mobile devices enable the mobile device to capture several images of a document at a high resolution, but then stitch those images into a single image of the document. Image stitching incurs a significant processing penalty for regenerating the document image, and may capture unnecessary portions of the document.